vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Falcon
|-|Anime= |-|Smash Bros.= Summary Captain Falcon is the deuteragonist in F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon. Born as Andy Summer, an explosion during a police shootout renders him as dead. However, he hides in secret as the racing legend Captain Falcon to thwart the evil plots of Black Shadow and his Dark Million team from obtaining all Reactor Mights and resetting the universe with the Dark Matter Reactor. At the end of the series, he teams up with Ryu Suzaku to defeat Black Shadow. He throws himself and Black Shadow into the core of the Reactor as Ryu overrides it, sacrificing Falcon while killing Black Shadow in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-B, higher with Final Smash Name: Andy Summer Origin: '''F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, F-Zero Racer, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation and dimensional travel with the Blue Falcon | Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely higher (Equal to Black Shadow) | At least City level, higher with Final Smash (Comparable to SSB Kirby) Speed: Subsonic (Blitzed two robots at once in an instant) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Should at least be comparable to Hyper Zoda, Samurai Goroh and Ryu Suzaku) | Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to EAD, who could lift the Death Anchor) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely higher '''| At least '''City Class Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely higher | At least City level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his gun. Standard Equipment: His gun, The Blue Falcon and one Reactor Might, His helmet. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable. | Using his forcefield for to long will cause it to break and stun him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon= *'Falcon Punch' *'Boost Fire:' By overriding the controls within his Blue Falcon, enhanced by the Might Reactor, he can cause his machine to spin rapidly to deflect other physical objects coming at the Blue Falcon, or to simply move faster without the recoil of colliding into objects. This can even go into the extremes of Flight. |-| In Smash Bros.= * Falcon Punch * Falcon Kick * Falcon Dive * Raptor Boost * Knee of Justice Variation Moves *'Falcon Dash Punch:' Captain Falcon dashes towards his enemy while executing a Falcon Punch (A bit weaker then the standard Falcon Punch, leaves him vulnerable while executing the process) *'Mighty Falcon Punch:' A more powerful version of the standard Falcon Punch (Leaves him extremely vulnerable while executing the process) *'Heavy Raptor Boost:' A Raptor Boost that has a slow starting process but packs more power (Ignores attacks that deals little damage, attacks with strong damage can interrupt the process while it's being used) *'Wind-up Raptor Boost:' Captain Falcon steps back then charges at the enemy with a Raptor Boost (Captain Falcon moves faster while using this attack, the attack itself deals less damage than the standard version of the Raptor Boost) *'Explosive Falcon Dive:' Has a more explosive range than the standard Falcon Dive (Has less jumping height than the standard version) *'Falcon Strike:' Deals a strike instead of grabbing the enemy (Has more jumping height than it's standard version) *'Lightning Falcon Kick:' Instead of using his pyrokinesis, Captain Falcon uses his electrokinesis to perform a faster version of the standard Falcon Kick (Attack deals bit less damage, can go trough multiple enemies, can stunt opponents at the start up of the process) *'Falcon Kick Fury:' Captain Falcon deals multiple kicks to his enemy (Does not apply his pyrokinesis for the use of this move,can hit multiple opponents at once, knocks back the enemy at the end of this move) Key: The Legend of Falcon | Super Smash Bros. Note: '''Due to lacking feats, the main game series version of Captain Falcon does not have a key. His attacks and techniques are, for the most part, exclusive to Smash Bros. Gallery File:Falcon Burt Lemming.jpg|Burt Lemming. File:Falcon Berserker.jpg|Berserker. Others '''Notable Victories: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (Both High 7-C, and speed equalized, and Blue Falcon was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7